The durability of structural adhesive bonds exposed to combinations of stress and an aggresive environment has traditionally been evaluated using large, bulky stressing devices suitable only for use in laboratory based or static outdoor test environments. These devices may typically be a meter or more in length and 5 to 10 cm in width.